Unexpected Visit
by MalignantEnigma
Summary: Lexa has a visitor, a friend. She cares for this friend very deeply but didn't know how to express it—or if it was even worth it—until now. AU/OOC Oneshot - Warning: Lemon


I wrapped my house coat around me tightly as the cold floor rushed a chill up my spine. I opened up my front door and there she was, standing with her tired blonde curls and arms crossed to keep the cold at bay.

"Hey," I began softly. "It's like one in the morning, what's—" She finally looked up with tears welling in her eyes. "What's wrong?" I took a small step toward the threshold of my front door and I gently placed both of my hands on her arms, rubbing up and down, wishing the tears away.

I felt a wave of tremors under her skin as the tears came flooding through. Her aching cry was desperate to shake away the pain. Without a moment's hesitation, I pulled her towards me and held her close. My tight squeeze served only to bring another wave of painful cries. My heart broke instantly as I shut the door behind her.

She had been one of my dearest friends for as long as I could remember. The spark of life she normally carried in her smile was lost in the night air, under the bright full moon. What could have happened?

"Shh," I carefully whispered as we stood in my foyer for quite some time. Not for an instant did I relieve the pressure of my hold on her.

She finally gave one last sniff as the sobbing subsided. I rocked her slowly, swaying to no particular beat. Just cradled her until the tears were no more.

That was the thing about us, we never had to speak to understand the other. Our friends teased that we were like long lost twins, soul sisters. I always laughed because aside from being female, nothing about my dark waves were anywhere similar to her stunning blonde hair and pale white skin. But little did they know, I've had the biggest crush on her since the very moment I met her.

I had always thought I would never feel this way about any woman ever. I was strictly heterosexual, or so I thought. As much as I tried to find the reason, how I felt never changed. And in the years I've known her, it's never faltered. I've wanted to kiss her since the very first day she said hello, and I have never been able to figure out why. I've kept my feelings to myself, only because I knew she couldn't possibly feel the same way. There were too many reasons why expressing my feelings would turn out for the worst. The last thing I wanted to do was ruin our friendship.

Finally, she broke free of my embrace and looked up at me shyly. She probably doesn't know where to begin. I wouldn't.

"Do you want something to drink? Some tea or water?" She nodded silently with a weak smile. "Come on." I took her hand and lead her to the kitchen.

As she sat, I went to work heating up some water in the electric kettle. All the while, I could feel her watching me. Maybe she was just finding ways to explain why she was crying or why she's here. I turned from the kettle and our eyes locked for much longer than I had anticipated. My insides flipped unexpectedly, bringing a bright burn to my face that was probably embarrassingly visible. How does she do that to me?

I cleared my throat. "So, I don't want to ask you anything you don't want to tell me about your late night visit," I started with a nervous laugh. "I mean my place is definitely nicer than Finn's, I must say." Finn had been her on and off boyfriend for a year at the time. I called him deadman walking. She always joked that she didn't really like him for more than the sex and that she was just giving him a few months before she'd move on. But I knew her better than anyone, maybe even better than she did. She was looking for love in all the wrong places.

The mention of his name broke our gaze. I was slightly relieved but the smallest tick of panic struck me. Was it Finn?

"You really don't have to tell me, you know. You can crash here, if you like. I can set up the pull-out bed, grab some pillows and blankets. I'll get you something to change into too." I turned as I spoke so I could pour her some tea.

"Here," I said, placing the cup in front of her. She sighed slightly and gave me a small smile and a thank you. "Let me get everything set up. Give me two seconds."

When I came back downstairs with an arm full of bedding stuff, she was standing in front of my bookshelf. Admittedly, I'm quite the romantic. I had a lot of love stories on that shelf. I almost felt bad for having them there, seeing as this whole thing did seem like it had something to do with her boyfriend. Stupid Finn.

"I've got your things and here's some comfy clothes to change into."

"Hey," she said as she turned to walk towards me, "I really appreciate you letting me stay here. I'm sorry for barging in on you like that. It's just been a crazy night. I didn't know where else to go." I placed the stuff down and she stood in front of me with a hand on the pile.

"Of course," I smiled, a little nervous with how close she was. "You know you're always welcome here. Stay for as long as you need to." She was starting to sound like herself again.

"I, um—" she paused, looking down at her hands. "I mean you don't have to—" she looked back up at me. I didn't even realize how close she really was to me. When she looked up and I saw those stunning blue eyes of hers, my heart broke a little more as my eyes fell to the poofy redness just underneath.

Without thinking about it, my hands came up, cupping her face gently. I ran my thumbs over residual tears. "You shouldn't be crying," I said. I hated to see her so broken.

I know she must've been ready to say something back. Something she always did. She always put up walls to protect her soft and vulnerable heart. She would joke and brush everything off—at least most things. The same heart I knew was still there, lonely and always hurting. She never really knew how truly amazing she was. She downplayed it and I never could express how crazy she was for thinking that way about herself. Why? I always wondered why. Tonight, no more excuses.

I closed the small gap between us and placed a careful kiss on her lips. I felt her jump just a little bit, but I didn't get a shove like I was expecting. So, I took another step forward ever so slightly to tilt her face up a little more. I could taste what was left of her salty tears as I deepened the kiss. I was moving painfully slow, waiting for her to push me away or freeze. I was waiting for any sign to stop. But it never came.

I felt her hands come up and wrap themselves on my forearms, squeezing. I moved my hands along the hairs on her neck, trailing my fingers over her covered shoulders, pushing her jacket off inch by inch until it dropped.

I barely heard it hit the floor as I let my hands make their way down her arms. I slowly trickled my hands along her mid section and down her sides, smoothing the fabric of her shirt. I felt her wrap her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. She let out a quiet hiss as my chilly fingers travelled just to the waistband of her pants, touching her soft warm skin.

All of it, everything she did drove me crazy. The simmering burn in the pit of my stomach grew and grew with every little touch, every nip at my bottom lip, and every sound she made. She was intoxicating. With her in my arms, my mouth on hers, I couldn't even stop myself to think about anything. I thought of nothing but her.

I heard her let out a groan as I unknowingly pushed her against the wall in my attempt to get even closer. My body crashed onto hers and a shiver was sent from my heated center out to my limbs. I growled low as I starting trailing kisses down the side of her neck and placed my thigh between her legs.

Pressing against her, the moan she let out as she rubbed her core languidly along my leg had me ready to burst. I wrapped my arms tightly around her body and I felt a tremor surge through me. I nipped her slightly just at the nape of her neck, smiling into her skin when I heard the halted gasp and felt her hands squeeze my shoulders. I was slowly spiralling, falling deeper and deeper into a dark pit of lust and pleasure. Everything about her fueled this flame inside me that has been simmering for years.

She dug her nails into my shoulders and she ran her core in a slow sexy drag up my thigh again and moaned.

"Fuck," I let out as I buried my face into the crook of her neck, my hands all the way underneath her shirt, finger tips running along the bottom lining of her bra.

"Don't stop..." she whispered darkly to me and something in me snapped. I won't be.

I wrapped my arms around to grip her thighs as I urged her to wrap her legs around me. I carried her to the pull out bed we had failed to setup for her, and carefully laid her down, never once letting my body leave the warmth of hers.

I grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head in one swift motion. As her arms came up, I quickly grabbed each wrist and kept them up above her head as I continued to kiss her deeply, tongue running along her lower lip, asking for her permission to continue my exploration.

At the same time, I pushed my knee between her legs again, and I felt her body arc just underneath me, her mouth opening in a sexy sigh. My tongue entered, testing, tasting, probing and prodding as I loosened my grip on her wrists and laced my fingers with hers.

My mind was white. All I could think about was making her feel good. I listened for cues and clues, learning about her body with every touch and sound.

I started working my way down her neck, listening to her ragged breathing, feeling her erratic plus under my lips as I travelled across her chest. She heaved and her breasts would rise and fall in heavy cycles. I had let go of her hands long ago as I placed them now along her stomach, fiddling playfully at the button of her pants.

I looked up from where my head was between her breasts only to see hooded eyelids, flushed cheeks, pupils large and eyes full of lust. Lust for me. Lust for what I was doing to her. And she was putty in my hands.

I worked my mouth further down still, kissing over each mound through her bra, down her stomach. I kissed lightly along the hem of her pants as I worked the button loose with deft fingers.

I looked up once more just to make sure she was okay with me unbuttoning her pants. All I got, as if saying "what's taking you so long?", was a quick buck of her hips. I smirked a giggled lowly. God she was so sexy.

I swiftly lifted her hips and pulled her pants off, revealing dark navy panties. The contrast of the colour against her pail white skin was mesmerizing.

I could see her body language change as I stared for longer than I anticipated. She moved to cover her bra and panties as she laid there blushing shyly. This woman was going to be the death of me.

"Don't," I said with a smile. I placed my hands on her arms that covered her chest but she gave a little resistance. I looked at her with a feeling of sweet admiration. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. You have me speechless every time I see you and your smile." Gently, She lessened her resistance and her arm slipped off her chest. I continue to speak as I came back up along her body. "The way you speak," I kissed her just below her bra. "The way you laugh," I kissed the top of her left breast. "The way you smile at me when you see me," I kissed the other breast. "The sounds you make when I put my leg between yours," she groaned as I did just that. "You're superwoman. Always busy, always moving. Always doing. You are incredible, in every sense of the word." I leaned down and mustered every feeling of awe and wonder into the kiss I placed on her lips, like I had always so desperately wanted to all these years. "There is nothing in the world that should make you feel any less beautiful, ever. Especially now." With her pants off, I could feel the pool of moisture from her core on my knee and my whole being shivered in delight.

She took the moment to push up and sit crossed legged, almost as if to tease me with full view of the moisture leaking through her panties. I sat up and back, gulping at the sight. "God, you are gorgeous." I let out as I gazed from her legs, up her waist, her chest, her arms, her neck, her lips, then to her eyes, as if to emphasize my point.

She looked intensely back at me and slowly unhitched her bra. I swallowed hard. I almost lost it when I saw the straps slack. The small gesture spoke volumes. She pulled the bra off, revealing fully erect hard pink nipples sitting on perfect breasts. I reactively licked my lips. My eyes shot back up to her face, watching her cute blush as I stared at her chest. I leaned over and kissed her lips gently. I crawled my way over her until she slowly leaned back to lie back down, nothing but her panties on. I will never forget how she looked that night.

I lead a trail of kissed down to her left nipple and, with light teasing, finally took one long wet full-tongued lick from the bottom of her nipple to the hard tip. She bucked and arched up in one fluid motion, letting out a loud moan. I never stopped my hands from exploring every inch of the goosebumps on her skin as I tortured her with my mouth.

I went over to her right nipple and captured it completely in my warm mouth without warning. Her sexy whine almost tipped me over the edge. Her hands found their way to my head as she grabbed my hair. The messy bun I had it in probably wouldn't hold, I thought, but I didn't care. Slipping my house coat off, I had only my panties and a tank top on, nipples achingly erect, moisture soaking right through my underwear. I would without a doubt cum in an instant if she touched me right now, but I didn't care. She may never speak to me again after this night, I thought, but I didn't care. Right in that moment, she was all that mattered.

I pulled the left nipple into my mouth and sucked lightly. When she bucked again, I grabbed her hips and hooked my fingers on the edge of her panties. I pulled them down her long legs as I made my way down to her wet centre.

She knew where I was going, my face at her opening, so her legs closed. I pulled her knees apart gently as she spread herself open to me with little resistance this time around. I growled as she glistened in the little light we had.

I held her eyes for a split second before she rolled them up into her head. I had jut my tongue out, and like I did with her nipple, I took a long wet full-tongued drag from the bottom of her slick opening to the very top at the nub hiding underneath its little hood.

She let out a sexy scream as her body convulsed in the quick pleasure of my tongue, the sensation more than she was prepared for. Her mouth hung open in ecstasy. I licked the same way again. She convulsed again. Her hands found my head and with each reassuring squeeze, I continued my torture.

She moaned loudly every time I sucked on her clit. I would play with pressure and speed, feeling her body build tension with each passing second. Sometimes I would leave to kiss and nip her inner thighs. Sometimes I would tease her by kissing around her clit. She laid there completely lost in my touch and there are no words to explain the pleasure it gave me to know I had such an affect on her.

I held her hips down and went at a fast continued pace on her clit. She shook violently, head shaking back and forth, lusty moans and groans, hands trying to find something, anything to hold onto.

"Oh...god. Fuck. Ugh, yes." She let out as her climax neared. I could feel it in the way she tensed, in the volume of her sounds. "Don't...stop—don't," she incoherently mumbled between breaths.

With one last lick, she writhed and screamed in pure ecstasy as she spilled over the edge of her powerful orgasm. Her wonton screams fueled the ever existent burn in my stomach, the flames lapping at the edges of my sanity. My hands gripping her hips, keeping her as still as I could as I slowed my licking. The velvety texture of her cum came rushing. She tasted sweet as I licked gently at her pussy, tasting every inch of her.

I felt her ride her orgasm out until she finally relaxed her entire body. Not a single muscle fibre activated, pussy throbbing and swollen with need, breasts rising and falling with every heavy breath.

I smirked, pausing only for a moment until I decided to lick her again. Her whole body shook. "Ugh!" She cried. I started on a slow pace again but within seconds, she let out a scream as she twisted and turned, riding her second orgasm as I lapped at her cum again. God she tasted so good.

I giggled with pride and kissed her inner thigh. She laid spent in complete sexy naked mess. She was beautiful.

I came up to lay on her right side, smiling down at her, kissing her gently. "Mmm...that's what I taste like?" She said weakly with a sultry smile.

She pulled an arm over so she could cup my face as she kissed me again. I trailed my finger tips along her stomach, up and down slowly. She sighed into me at the sensation. But I had a different idea. I always did. I started to wonder that maybe is was me that was putty in her hands, and not the other way around.

My fingers walked their way to her clit and rubbed small circles around the engorged nub. She moaned into my mouth as I deepened the kiss. She spread her legs open for me and it was such a rush. She was my drug.

I slipped one finger into her as I felt her arch her entire body, her walls clenching desperately at my finger. I pulled it in and out with ease as my finger was instantly coated in her moisture. I couldn't think straight, not while she had her hands wandering around, making my head spin. She grazed my nipples, by accident or on purpose, I will never know. I sucked a quick breath in at the sensation and slipped another finger in. There was something very arousing about kissing her as she moaned.

Heading into a steady pace with my fingers, I could feel her body tense in rigid movements. I found a spot just as I curled my fingers inside her. The slight squeeze around my fingers was reassuring. I rubbed the spot ever so slowly as I broke the kiss and brought my attention back to her supple breasts.

I grabbed one of her nipples fully into my mouth and sucked. With a scream, her walls clenched around my fingers and a rush of fluid had my entire hand wet in seconds. Even as the orgasm came, I didn't stop my steady pace, my face still at her chest kissing gently. I wrapped my free arm around her writhing body as she tried to catch her breath between wave after wave of orgasmic aftershock.

As I slowed, she let out a long sigh and her body lay limp as I dragged my fingers out of her swollen soaked pussy.

I came back up to her face and planted a soft gentle kiss on her lips. I feathered kisses along her jaw line to her temple and forehead.

She turned her head into me and I took that as my cue. I grabbed the the pillows and the blanket over us both. I curled her into me as I kissed her forehead lightly.

As I carefully listened for the even breathing, my heart clenched painfully. This was just a moment, a blip that neither of us can take back. She'll wake up in the morning probably regretting the whole thing. I smiled sadly as I watched sleep wave over her, taking in every line of her body, every smooth surface, replaying every moment in my head.

I've loved her for a long time, whether I cared to admit it to myself or not. Admitting it wouldn't help the rush of pain that wracked me from the tight aching in my chest. I felt the tears well, fighting them off as I smiled knowingly, giving her one last long kiss on the top of her head. I took in her smell, the feeling of her skin, the pressure of her body against mine. I would hold onto it forever. In the morning, this will all be over.

I slowly grabbed the edge of the blanket and carefully started to make my way out of the comfort of her warmth. I couldn't be here. She doesn't have to see me in the morning. I sat on the edge of the couch for a moment, not able to get up like I thought. My shaky breath struggling to keep the tears at bay, my legs weak as if dejected by the pain I was suddenly feeling. I ran my hands over my face. What am I doing? What is wrong with me?

"Mmm..." I almost jumped when I heard her voice. I turned back, and the glimpse of her messy curls, the blanket just barely covering her chest as she propped herself up on her elbow had me holding my breath, as if breathing would make the whole thing dissolve. The only light was peeking through the blinds from the moon outside, bathing her in a white gleam. She was perfect.

With squinting sleepy eyes, she blinked. "Are you coming back?" She said groggily.

It was the strangest feeling. It was as if time stood still. It was a mix of immense sadness and gentle loving that coursed through every part of me. Of course I wasn't going anywhere, who was I kidding?

I shook my head, smiling to hide the pain in my chest that just wouldn't go away. I loved her. I knowingly admitted that now.

I crawled back into her and, as she wrapped her arms around me to bury her face in my neck, I sighed contently wrapping my arms over her entire being, protecting her from every bad thing in her life. I pulled the covers over us and waited for sleep to take me. I didn't want this to end. I was scared for the morning to come, more scared than I'd ever been in my life.

But the sounds of her breathing soothed me, even if it was just for a moment.


End file.
